dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline (Life Is Strange)
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time. In regards to Life Is Strange, several events within the given universe occur and give credence to the primary events that transpire in the primary game. The following page serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to Life Is Strange, beginning from Episode 1 to Episode 3, where the timeline is significantly modified. As with all , conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of developer oversight. Chronology 19th Century 1880s ;1898''Blackwell Totem'' Paper, "Is The Vortex Club... A Cult?" :The Blackwell Totem is established. 20th Century 1910s ;1910Blackwell Academy BannerLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" :Blackwell Academy is established on unspecified community's land. 1980s ;Unknown Date :The Vortex Club is established. 1990s ;March 11, 1994Chloe's Student FileLife Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" :Chloe Price is born.'Max's Journal: Chloe (Max's Journal) ;July 22, 1994Rachel Amber's Blackwell Academy File :Rachel Amber is born.Rachel Amber's Missing Persons Poster ;August 29, 1994Nathan's Student File :Nathan Prescott is born.Max's Journal: Warren (Max's Journal) ;July 11, 1995Dana's Facebook Page :Dana Ward is born. ;September 21, 1995Max's Facebook Page :Max Caulfield is born. ;November 14, 1995Victoria's Facebook Page :Victoria Chase is born. ;November 20, 1995Max's Journal: Warren (Max's Journal)Warren's Student Profile :Warren Graham is born. ;Unknown Date, 1998The Prescott Dormitory Plaque :The Prescott Dormitory is established on Blackwell Academy grounds by the Prescott Foundation. ;Unknown Date, 1999Bongo's Grave :Bongo is born. 21st Century 2000s ;Unknown Date, 2008 :Bongo is killed by a passing vehicle. :William Price dies in a car accident. :The Caulfields move to Seattle. ;November 27, 2008Date of their meeting is listed on the receipt :David Madsen meets Joyce Price at the Two Whales Diner. ;November 5, 2009 :Mark Jefferson exhibit at the Bean Hip Cafe begins. ;December 9, 2009 :Mark Jefferson exhibit at the Bean Hip Cafe ends. 2010s ;May 20, 2011Chloe's 2011 Report Card :Chloe receives low scores on report card for poor participation in school. ;August 24, 2011 :Rachel Amber sends Chloe a postcard somewhere in .Rachel Amber's Postcard ;Unknown Date, 2012 :Rachel Amber poses for Evan's portfolio.Evan's Portfolio ;Unknown Date, 2013 :Mark Jefferson returns to Arcadia Bay for teaching position at Blackwell Academy.Max's Journal: Jefferson (Max's Journal) ;April 23, 2013 :Rachel Amber goes missing after leaving for Los Angeles. ;June 28, 2013 :Chloe Price receives ticket for traffic violation. ;July 1, 2013 :Joyce Price and David Madsen mortgage payment due. ;July 7, 2013 :Chloe receives another ticket for parking in a prohibited area. ;July 10, 2013 :Max is accepted into Blackwell Academy. ;August 18, 2013 :Max prepares to leave Seattle. ;August 25, 2013 :Max leaves Seattle and returns Arcadia Bay. ;September 2, 2013 :Max arrives at Blackwell Academy. ;September 3, 2013 :Classes at Blackwell Academy begin. ;September 4, 2013 :Max and Warren Graham meet. ;September 10, 2013 :Chloe receives a ticket for parking infractions. ;September 12, 2013 :Chloe receives another ticket for parking violations. ;September 15, 2013 :Max meets Nathan Prescott. ;September 16, 2013School Billboard #1 :Individual's backpack is stolen. ;September 23, 2013 :Mark Jefferson announces the Everyday Heroes Contest. October 2013 ;October 1, 2013 :Max borrows the from Kate Marsh. ;October 2, 2013 :Dana Ward goes to Center for Women's Health, Fertility, Pregnancy & Childbirth for an abortion.Dana's Doctor's Appointment ;October 3, 2013 :"Word Up" Blackwell Poetry Jam begins.School Billboard #1 ;October 4, 2013 :Kate is drugged at a Vortex Club Party. :Nathan Prescott takes Kate to the Dark Room, picking up Jefferson at the gas station along the way.David's tracking: Jefferson's car (TPFTHLK) arrives at the gas station around 2100 along with Nathan's car (SXFTNDR), but does not leave until early the next morning :Frank delivers 5 grams of GHB to Nathan at the Old Barn ;October 7, 2013 - Events of "Chrysalis" :Max dreams of a storm destroying Arcadia Bay. :Chloe Price is shot and killed by Nathan Prescott. :Max's rewind ability manifests. :Max prevents Chloe Price's death. :Max does or does not report Nathan Prescott to principal Ray Wells. :Max does or does not sign Michelle Grant's petition against David Madsen's security surveillance measures. :Max does or does not pose for Daniel's drawing. :Max makes fun of or comforts Victoria after she's dowsed in white paint. :Victoria spreads rumor about Dana Ward sexting ex-boyfriend Zachary. :Max clears Dana's name with printed e-mail incriminating Victoria. :Max does or does not prevent David Madsen from harassing Kate Marsh. :Nathan Prescott attacks Max and Warren. Chloe intervenes. :Max discovers surveillance photographs of Kate Marsh at Blackwell in the Price's basement. :Max tells Chloe about her powers. :Snow starts to fall in Arcadia Bay. ;October 8, 2013 - Events of "Out of Time" :Max's room may or may not be vandalized, presumably by Victoria Chase or Nathan Prescott. :Max may tell Kate Marsh to report her story to the police or wait for proof. :Max may or may not accept Warren Graham's invitation to marathon at Newberg drive-in. :Max may or may not answer Kate Marsh's phone call at the Two Whales Diner. :Max may or may pull the trigger of David Madsen's gun on Frank Bowers. :Kate Marsh may or may not commit suicide on the rooftop of the girl's dormitory. :Mark Jefferson may or may not be suspended from the Everyday Heroes Contest for involvement in Kate Marsh's suicide/suicide attempt. :Nathan Prescott may or may not be suspended for involvement in Kate Marsh's suicide/suicide attempt. :David Madsen may or may not be suspended for harassing Kate Marsh. :Max may or may not be suspended on suspicion of selling controlled substances. :Unscheduled Eclipse occurs over Arcadia Bay. ;October 9, 2013 - Events of "Chaos Theory" :Little Lisa may or may not be alive, depending on how Max has taken care of it. :Kate's Bunny is temporarily/permanently adopted by Max after the incident with Kate Marsh. :Chloe and Max break into Blackwell Academy. :Chloe Price may or may take $5,000 from the handicapped fund in Principal Well's Office. :Chloe may or may not change cell phone slider from Rachel and herself to Max. :Max learns of Rachel Amber's relationship with Frank Bowers :Max may or may not side with either David or Chloe. :David may or may not be kicked out of Joyce's house :Chloe learns of Rachel's relationship with Frank. :Max travels back in time to 2008 and prevents William Price's death. :Original Timeline is altered ;October 10, 2013 - Events of "Dark Room" :Max and Chloe bring their painting upstairs to Chloe's Room from the backyard. :Max returns from the alternate timeline. :David may or may not be put on temporary leave, depending on whether or not he was kicked out of the house the previous day. :Nathan may or may not be severely beaten by Warren. :Chloe may or may not take possession of Nathan's gun, depending on the outcome of Warren's fight with him. :Max and Chloe may kill, wound, or befriend Frank. :Chloe retrieve's David's gun if Frank took it from Max on October 8. :Max and Chloe collect evidence about the drugging of Kate Marsh from Nathan, Frank, and David. :Max pieces together that Kate was taken to the Old Barn on October 4. :Max and Chloe discover the Dark Room. :Max and Chloe discover Rachel Amber's grave. :Max goes to the End of the World Party with Chloe. :Max may or may not warn Victoria about her binder in the Dark Room. :Victoria may or may not believe Max's warning. :Max is drugged by Mark Jefferson. :Chloe is shot and killed by Mark Jefferson. ;October 11, 2013 :Tornado hits Arcadia Bay. :Bigfoots vs. Razorbacks game.School Billboard #2 ;October 15, 2013 :Deadline of for the Everyday Heroes Contest.School Billboard #3 ;October 16, 2013Girls Night Out Halloweenie Party :Girls Night Out Halloweenie Scream a-thon. ;October 20, 2013 :Every Heroes Contest at the DeYoung Museum. Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Lore Category:Timelines